The General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) has long been recognized as one of the University's most[unreadable] mportant resources. A long history of outstanding research and a stable supportive environment encourages[unreadable] multidisciplinary teams of investigators to work together on the GCRC. Events of the past have further[unreadable] focused the University's attention on the vital role patient oriented research plays in the overall research[unreadable] enterprise. And the University's strategic plan for the future places clinical investigation, and the GCRC, even[unreadable] more prominently. This five year competitive renewal is submitted to continue the availability of facilities and[unreadable] resources to promote continued growthin clinical investigation of the highest quality at VCU.[unreadable] Eighty-nine protocols from 26 groups of investigators representing all five schools (Medicine, Dentistry,[unreadable] Nursing, Pharmacy and Allied Health) on the MCV campus of VCU are included in this application. Areas of[unreadable] nvestigation include obesity, exercise physiology, cardiovascular disease, periodontal disease,[unreadable] hypertension, diabetes mellitus, polycystic ovary syndrome, hepatitis C, non-alcoholic fatty liver disease,[unreadable] ?ehabilitation medicine, HIV/AIDS, breast cancer, hematologic malignancies, sickle cell anemia, substance[unreadable] abuse, transplant surgery, and alternative strategies for pain management.